


Cocktail

by dalsoyeong



Series: She Is [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, M/M, jongkey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalsoyeong/pseuds/dalsoyeong
Summary: Jonghyun and Key's relationship is put to the test. Will they get past this, or will it be too much for them to get over?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the finale! I hope you all enjoy the last 5 chapters of this series. :)

Key pushed Ashe off him, staring at her in shock and anger. "What are you doing?"

He heard Jonghyun calling his name out on his phone. Ashe smiled. "Come on Key, let's have a little moment to ourselves-"

Key narrowed his eyes at her and grabbed her wrists, holding her there. "Stop it. We're leaving."

Ashe laughed and tried to push him back, but since Key was expecting it this time, she didn't succeed and instead he held tightly onto her wrist as he grabbed his phone and drug her to his car. He put Ashe into the backseat, and realized she was laughing. He sighed in annoyance and called Jonghyun back as he got into the driver's seat. Jonghyun answered almost immediately. "Kibummie? What's going on?"

Key glanced back at Ashe who was laughing. He looked back at the road and said, "I'm fine. We're on our way back to the house right now.'

Jonghyun said, "Ok. Wait, what do you mean we?"

Key hung up as Ashe was now leaning over the seat, trying to turn his face towards her. He grunted as he shoved her back into her seat, and he stopped at a red light. He tasted alcohol on his lips, and he glanced at her in the rear view mirror. "Where have you been."

Ashe giggled. "You gonna punish me?"

Key vomited in his mouth a little and opened his door to spit it out. Shutting it, he waited for light. She was drunk, but it didn't explain why she suddenly showed up at his studio, or why she did what she had done. Ashe thought of him as a father, at least as an uncle. Right?

Taking a breath, he looked back at her. "Answer me."

Ashe stared at him. "Keyyyyyyyyyyyyy."

She laughed and Key rolled his eyes as the light turned green and he started driving again. His mind swirled with thoughts. What had brought this on? Was it always there? Or had Marissa been giving her the idea to try to mess around with him? Maybe she came up with it on her own/ If so, when?

Parking in his driveway, he got out of the car and walked to the other side, getting Ashe out and pulling her up to the door. He knocked and Jonghyun opened it. Key could see the amount of shock in his face. Getting Ashe inside, Marissa, Jonghyun and Key all sat around her. Jonghyun looked at Key. "Where was she?"

Key looked at him. "She showed up at the studio. I was the only one there."

Marissa was crying and she looked at Ashe. "Ashe, I've been worried sick! Where were you?!"

Ashe put a hand up to her head and closed her eyes tightly. "Could you stop shouting please? I'm starting to get that headache again and I need another drink to put up with you and your shit."

Jonghyun looked at her in disbelief. "Ashe, don't talk to her like that-"

Ashe started laughing and looked at Key. She stared up at him with a big grin. "You taste great, by the way. Let's go again tonight? It was really fun."

Key felt Jonghyun freeze up. Marissa stared in disbelief and then sensed the tension that was now between the two. She cleared her throat, wiped her tears and got Ashe up, walking to the door. "I'll go home. If anything else happens, I'll call you. But she needs to get some sleep and to prepare for the hangover she'll have tomorrow."

Neither Key or Jonghyun responded. The sound of Marissa driving away from the house could be heard, and soon there was silence. Jonghyun said after a moment, "What did she mean. What happened."

Key looked over at him and said, "She... She kissed me."

Jonghyun nodded slowly. "And what else."

Key took a breath in and blew it out his nose. "Nothing else. That's it."

Jonghyun looked at him, meeting his eyes. Key studied them for a minute and noticed they held a vast amount of sadness, betrayal, and confusion. Key looked down. "Please don't look at me like that-"

Jonghyun smiled and laughed. "What else am I supposed to look at you like, Key? You _kissed_ my daughter-"

Key said, meeting his gaze once more, "She kissed me. I had to push her off me. Jjong, you know I wouldn't do that. I raised her with you. Take a breather and think for a moment, alright?"

Key watched Jonghyun stop, and his chest rose as he breathed in and then fell with a long, slow exhale. Staying calm as best he could, Key met Jonghyun's gaze. Jonghyun stared at him and nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Key looked away from him. "I didn't do anything. I swear. I brought her right here."

Jonghyun stood still. "Ok."

Key titled his head, uncertain what he meant. "Ok?"

Jonghyun nodded. Watching him closely, Jonghyun went to Key and softly kissed his cheek. "I trust you, Kibum."

Key slightly nodded. Jonghyun softly held Key's hand, staring at their intertwined fingers. "Thank you for bringing her here."

Key smiled faintly. "What else was I going to do? I sure as hell was not going to let her disappear again."

Jonghyun laughed and their gazes met, no longer filled with multiple different emotions. They were both calmer. Embracing gently, they pulled away after a minute as Jonghyun's phone rang. Answering, Key watched him. "Hello? Yes, this is Jonghyun. ... Ok. Great, I'll see you tomorrow."

Key grinned. "Who was that?"

"Our manager. SHINee's meeting for our next tour is a go. Everything was finalized, now all that's left is to go over the set list. The date we had planned on was picked, as well."

"That's fantastic," Key beamed. He hesitated before saying, "But... what about Ashe? We obviously can't leave her alone, and Marissa doesn't sound like she's up to watching her for two months."

Jonghyun thought, and he sighed. "What if we tried-"

"I thought about that already. And how would we be able to watch her while on stage? Not to mention when we're rehearsing."

"I would think of asking Taeyeon but she's on tour herself."

They stood, deep in thought. Eventually, they made their way to their room and went to sleep, putting the current situation on hold until the next day.

The next morning, Marissa asked Jonghyun and Key to watch Ashe. She would be at a press conference for her new role in a big movie. Jonghyun hesitated at first, but Marissa reassured him she would get Ashe before the time their meeting started.

Marissa walked with Ashe up to the door, where Jonghyun was already waiting. Waving her off, he went into the house with Ashe. Ashe set her bag down and sat on the couch. She was silent for a moment and Jonghyun and Key stood in the kitchen making something for them to eat. Jonghyun eyed Ashe and smiled. "Are you hungry?"

Ashe looked down. Not answering, she fidgeted with her sleeve. Jonghyun frowned, grabbing plates and placing them on the table. "It's done if you are."

Sitting down with their dishes, Jonghyun and Key ate. When they were done, they cleaned and sat in the living room. Key looked at Ashe,who had been looking down since she got there. "How are you feeling?"

Staring at him, Jonghyun felt happy that the night before hadn't caused anything major to change in Key's thoughts. Moving his eyes towards Ashe, he smiled. She cleared her throat, hesitating. "I'm...a little hungover still, but I'm better now..."

She paused and looked at Key. "I... Sorry, Kibum. I don't know why I did that- It was stupid and won't happen again..."

Key looked surprised, but nodded to her with a reassuring smile. "I forgive you. And I trust you. Just... I don't like you drinking so much you do things that you normally wouldn't do sober."

Jonghyun nodded. "We can't exactly keep you from doing it, so all we're asking is for you to let us know."

Ashe nodded, tears welling in her eyes. "I missed you."

 

Smiling at Key, Jonfhyun snuggled closer into his bare chest, wrapping his arms around him. Key yawned, the soft rays of morning sunlight streaming in through the window.

Ashe walked up to the door, opening it and leaning against the frame. "Wake up love birds, you gotta leave soon."

Jonghyun yawned, sitting up. "We're up. Thank you."

Getting ready, they got the car packed with the things for tour and soon Marissa came over, picking up Ashe. It had been a few months since the night Ashe was found, and in that time Marissa offered to watch her.

Feeling slightly uneasy as Marissa's car drove off, Key pushed the emotion away and nodded to their manager.

 

LA. Their first stop on the tour. Walking into the hotel, fans greeted them. Jonghyun and Key went to their reserved room, setting their bags down. Jonghyun sighed in relief, stretching and looked at Key as he began to speak. "Let's go out for dinner tonight."

Jonghyun smiled. "Where to?"

Key shrugged. "Whatever you want."

Laughing, they made their way to a restaurant holding hands. Smiling, playful joking, and not worrying about anything, they ate dinner before returning to their hotel room and going to sleep.


	2. Let Me Out

Marissa smiled softly, glancing at Ashe as they watched tv. Getting a notification, she looked at it as Ashe's phone rang. "Hi. No, he's on tour right now-... Why do you ask?"

Marissa's eyes scanned the words, and she immediately called Jonghyun. Ashe looked at her and said, "Ok. Yeah, I'll let you know if I get in contact with him."

Waiting for the rings to stop, Marissa suddenly heard his voicemail and then hung up. She sighed in frustration, running a hand through her hair. "That was Kibum. He said they're at rehearsal for the show tomorrow and dad isn't there? That's weird, isn't it? I wonder why he didn't go."

Marissa tried calling Jonghyun again. She shrugged, not wanting Ashe to read the same article she had. No answer and this time, straight to voicemail. Ashe titled her head in confusion and said, "What? Is something wro-'

Marissa laughed. "No. Everything's okay. He most likely slept late."

Ashe shook her head. "No, Kibum would have known-" 

Marissa smiled and gently held Ashe's hand. "He's fine, honey. I'm sure of it."

 

 

> "SHINee Jonghyun spotted holding hands with member Key"
> 
> "Fans speculate two SHINee members' relationship may be more than what it seems"
> 
> "Fans flood comment sections of two SHINee members' social media after photos surface"

Jonghyun read the article titles. He had turned his phone off due to all of the comments and messages, and he had flown back to Korea and was meeting with people to discuss the rumors. He insisted Key stay to finish the tour, but Jonghyun would not participate in the remaining shows. Walking into the building, he made his way past staff and other idols and went into a room where four people were sitting at a table, talking. They looked up at him as Jonghyun entered the room, and motioned for him to sit.

"Jonghyun-ssii, why have you decided to come here and insist Key stay on tour?"

Jonghyun looked at him. 'He needs to be there. Fans want to see him."

A different man nodded slowly before staring at a photo on the table. "Explain this, please."

Jonghyun looked, and it was a photo of him and Key walking to the restaurant. "We were going to get food. Walking there."

"Holding hands?"

Jonghyun reluctantly looked down and nodded. "Yes."

A third person spoke. "Are you involved in a romantic relationship with Kibum?"

Jonghyun looked at the person and didn't move. He put on a confident face and said, "No. We're family."

"And that's all that was?"

Jonghyun nodded. "Yes."

Walking out after a lengthy discussion, Jonghyun turned as the door shut and then went to his car. He got in the driver's seat and shut the door, sitting in silence for a few minutes. He sighed, getting his phone and taking a photo of the steering wheel, putting a long caption informing fans that he won't be continuing on the tour due to personal issues that he wants to keep private and to stop flooding their inboxes. He also put a statement that he and Key are family, and lastly adding a comment to SHINee and wishing them the best of luck on the rest of the tour.

Tapping on 'post,' he stared at it for a while, watching the comments skyrocket with questions like 'why aren't you on tour anymore?'

Sighing and setting his phone down, Jonghyun drove to their house.

A few hours later, Jonghyun gets a notification that a live interview with SHINee is happening. Going to it, he smiled as he saw the members smiling. The interviewer asked, "Your tour has ten dates left over the next 3 weeks and you had a member, Jonghyun, go back to Korea just today and not take part in the rest of it. He posted a photo to his Instagram and said that he's dealing with personal issues, but it seems sudden? Do you know anything about his withdrawal from the tour?"

Jinki nodded. "I saw his post. He explained to us the reason for this, and we're all supportive."

Jonghyun smiled softly as Minho nodded. 'We can't go into details, but he's alright."

Taemin looked at the members and said, "He thought this would be best."

The interviewer nodded and looked at Key. "If I'm not mistaken, this happened after you and Jonghyun went to a restaurant?"

Key nodded. He was thinking, trying to be careful f the way he said his answer. "Yes. We... We were getting dinner. He gave me tips for my upcoming solo activities."

The interviewer nodded, and noticed his caution so she said, "You're releasing your album FACE, right?"

Key smiled softly and agreed. "Yes. It's my first solo album and Jonghyun has helped me a lot."

The interview went on and finally ended, and Jonghyun set his phone down on the table. He felt empty and like he was living a lie. He wanted to be happy with Key, but it would just end up hurting them both...

Jonghyun got up, grabbing a notebook and writing lyrics.

 

Singing the last line of the song, Jonghyun walked out of the recording booth and went over the track once more. Satisfied, he nodded and said bye to everyone before leaving. Stopping at Marissa's, he walked up to her door and rang the doorbell, to which she answered. "Jonghyun? Why are you here?"

Jonghyun smiled faintly. "I wanted to see you and Ashe.'

Marissa was shocked and she nodded, letting him come in. Ashe walked up, hugging him and smiling. He hugged her back, "I missed you."

Ashe smiled. After they pulled away from the hug, she looked at him. 'I thought you were still on tour?"

Jonghyun looked at Marissa, who shook her head slightly, and nodded in response and looked at Ashe. "I had to come home to record for my album."

Ashe's eyes lit up. "You're making a new album?! Finally! Can I listen?"

Jonghyun laughed. "Sure."

Marissa smiled, going to Jonghyun and gently leaning against him. "She misses you when you're not here, y'know. A lot."

Sighing, he nodded. "I bet she does."

Marissa looked at him as Ashe's phone went off, and she looked at it. "Ah, I have to go to bed like now."

Jonghyun eyed Marissa. 'You gave her a bedtime?"

Ashe laughed. "No silly, I'm going on a trip with friends tomorrow. They're going to be here really early in the morning, and mom said yes."

Marissa nodded. "Yes, now get some sleep. And send me a message so I know when you're leaving."

Ashe laughed and smiled, hugging Marissa and kissing her cheek and doing the same with Jonghyun only she held him longer. 'Goodnight. I love you!"

As she walked down the hallway, Jonghyun's smile faded slowly. Marissa looked over at him. "Why are you _really_ here?"

Jonghyun looked down and followed her to the couch, sitting down. "I'm guessing you saw the articles?"

Marissa nodded. "And the interview your members did today."

Jonghyun nodded. "I'm not going back on tour, they'll finish without me, and I messed up and got too careless."

"Wait, you told them? About you and Key-"

"No," Jonghyun said rather quickly. "I said we're family..."

Marissa was silent and nodded. "So you lied?"

Jonghyun looked at her in surprise. "No! I-... Did I?"

"I'd consider that lying."

Jonghyun raised an eyebrow at her. "I bet you do."

They shared a small laugh and Marissa smiled. "You did tell the members what's going on, right? Key looked... worried in that interview."

"Yeah. I told him."

Marissa pushed his hair back, looking at his eyes. "I know you didn't just come here to update me like this. What else is going on in your head?"

Jonghyun looked at her and then away, at the floor. "I guess I'm thinking of a lot of things that all contradict each other. I can't think straight and I wasn't able to sleep at all last night-"

Marissa fixed her gaze on his expression. "And you're contemplating your future with Kibum now, right?"

Jonghyun paused for a moment before nodding. "All I can think of is if we keep this up, there's a chance one of us can be too careless and it won't be as easy to come back from as this was."

Marissa agreed, "You're lucky your company believed you this time."

"Yeah..."

Marissa sighed. "What are you going to do?"

Jonghyun looked at her. "What can I do?"

Shrugging, she said, "My suggestion would be to break it off with Key and to date someone else. That would clear any suspicions I think. Or, you could just go around sneaking him like you have been."

Jonghyun leaned back, shutting his eyes and letting a long breath. "I can't leave him like that... Physically, cannot do that. He'd be in pain and seeing him that way would tear me apart."

"It was only a suggestion," Marissa smiled warmly. "Take the time you have to yourself for sorting through your thoughts, okay?"

Jonghyun looked at her. "Okay... I will."


	3. Better Off (Skeleton Flower)

"Maybe try to getting to know someone else."

Jonghyun looked at Marissa as she stirred her spoon around her cup of coffee. Jonghyun sighed, saying, "I've been alone at his house for two weeks and I still can't get a full night of rest. I miss him too much-"

Marissa nodded. "I get that. How about you go out with me tonight and try to meet someone?"

Jonghyun sighed. "I don't know, Marissa..."

Marissa smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "C'mon! At least come with me to the party? You don't have to talk to anyone, I just want you to get out of that house."

Ashe walked up to the table. "Sorry that took so long."

She sat down with her drink and Jonghyun pushed his thoughts and dilemma to the back of his mind. Marissa smiled at him before taking a sip of her drink. Ashe eyed them both. "What were you two talking about while I was ordering?"

Jonghyun laughed. "Nothing important, sweetheart."

Ashe shrugged. "Fine, don't tell me."

Marissa smirked. "Are you that upset we have our own conversations?"

Ashe looked at her with surprise and got defensive. "No! I just can feel dad's upset and I've been asking for the past week and have gotten nothing.'

Jonghyun smiled softly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm just...trying to figure out things. I'll tell you once I figure them out."

 

The woman looked Jonghyun up and down. "He's a cutie, Marissa. Where have you been hiding him?"

Marissa laughed, "Shut it. You know I'm single, Sky."

Jonghyun smiled, feeling his phone buzz with a text. He took it out of his pocket and saw it was from Key. "Just got up. Only three more shows then I'll be home. I miss you Jjong."

Jonghyun sighed, Sky glancing over. "Why the sad face, handsome?"

Looking up quickly, Jonghyun flashed her a nervous smile and put his phone back in his pocket, forgetting about the text. "It was just a message from one of my members."

Sky smirked, holding her hand out to him. 'Forget about work for a bit, will ya? Marissa says you're looking to meet someone?"

Jonghyun hesitated, Marissa motioning for him to take her hand. He cleared his throat. "I needed to get out of the house..."

He slowly took her hand, and Sky lead him to a booth where a few other girls sat, and they seated themselves at the ends of the booth. Jonghyun smiled kindly at him, and one of them stared at him. "Who's this?"

Sky answered, "Marissa's friend, Kim Jonghyun."

Another girl looked at him with surprise. "SHINee's Jonghyun?"

Jonghyun nodded. "Yeah."

"How is your tour? I haven't been able to keep up much with it."

"It's going good."

 

A few hours later, Sky walked Jonghyun to his car. Walking to the driver's door, Jonghyun smiled. Sky laughed, "You sure you don't want to go and have a drink?"

jonghyun laughed. "No, I'm good. I have to drive home."

"So do we," Sky smirked. "She stopped, laughing softly. Jonghyun put his hand on the door handle and looked at her. "What's so funny?"

Sky shrugged. "I just... Had a great time meeting you tonight."

Jonghyun smiled fondly. "I enjoyed it too, Sky. Don't stay out too late, okay?"

Sky nodded, and she looked down and started blushing. She said, "Jonghyun?"

Turning to face her, he felt her hand go to his shoulder, leaning in and pressing her lips to his. 

Jonghyun's mind went blank. She smelled of strawberries and flowers. Her lips were soft and her touch was gentle. Then, he heard Key's voice in his ears. 

_I miss you, Jjong._

 Jonghyun pushed her away more forcibly then he realized and she stood, staring at him. "What's the matter-"

Jonghyun looked at her. She was beautiful... The moonlight formed around her frame and highlighted her perfectly, her eyes shining and he was starstruck. He shook his head, opening the door to his car. "I'm sorry... I'm going through a lot of things right now--"

Sky nodded, her lips forming into a bright smile. "I get it. I shouldn't have done that. When you're ready, give me a call? We can grab something to eat. And if you find someone else? I'll still be your friend."

She held his door open as he got into his car, looking at him before laughing. "I'll be here for you, Jonghyun. Don't forget that."

Jonghyun nodded with a smile and she shut his door. "Sleep well."

Starting his car, he drove away. Stopping at a gas station, he parked and sat in his car. He reached for his phone, seeing another text from Key. 'I can't wait to see you again."

Jonghyun read it and lost it. He burst into tears, feeling so torn, so confused. Sobbing so hard he started gasping for air, he realized what he was really doing. Lying to Kibum, betraying him, cheating... He clenched his teeth, screaming in frustration. Kibum has been there for him through so much, so why did he do this so easily? He wasn't forced, so why did he go with Marissa's suggestion? On top of that, was he just putting himself first again without thinking of Kibum's feelings? Did he break that promise...again?

 

Key looked at the screen, reading the text over. It had been a few hours since his last one to him, and still no reply. He shrugged, not thinking it was anything. He was probably busy. Placing his phone on the table, the chants from the crowd were growing and Taemin came up, adjusting his mic. "Still no reply from hyung?"

Key shook his head. 'I think he's in the studio."

Taemin nodded and they heard, "SHINee is on in five."

Key smiled. "I'm not worried about him, you know? I just would like to talk to him."

Taemin laughed. "More like f-"

Minho came over and Key yelled 'Aaaaah Minho!' to cover up Taemin. Minho looked at him with confusion and smirked. "Hi Kibum?"

Key laughed and Jinki walked to them and waited for the stage to go dark, and the crowd roared. Their intro played and one by one they made their way out on stage.

 

_Can I see you again?  How about tonight? Are you busy?_

Jonghyun read the unsent text over, and over, and over. He couldn't bring himself to send it. He sighed, deleting the letters and leaning back on the couch. Staring off. Key would be home tomorrow, so why was he stilll thinking about her?

He hadn't gone out of the house since that night with Marissa. He didn't know what to do, who to talk to, what to say, anything. He was scared, anxious. Lonely.

Taking a deep breath in, he lifted his hand up and stared at the bracelet. It was the one that matched Key's... in place of their rings. He smiled softly but it quickily faded when he remembered the articles. The rumors. The comments, the messages, the meeting. There was so much risk on this relationship now that Jonghyun felt like he was afraid of being close to Key. And he didn't know what would happen when he got back, either. Would seeing him again make everything go away? Or would they be even more cautious than ever?

His mind whirled in circles to the point he got a headache. He closed his eyes and saw Key's smiling face, then his phone rang. Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked at the screen. He slid the call button, and said, "Hello?"

"Hi Jonghyun. What are you up to?"

Sky's soothing and bright voice rang through his entire body, and he smiled. "Not a whole lot. Sitting at the house."

Sky laughed, "You mean the house you're supposed to be trying to be away from?"

Jonghyun looked down with a shy smile. "Yeah... I guess."

"Want to go out tonight?" Sky sounded happy and hopeful. Unable to think of a reply, he was silent, and her laugh sounded through the phone. "As friends, silly! I know you're still sorting through stuff, and I mean, we don't have to if you're uncomfortable."

"My members are returning tomorrow afternoon, so I have to clean and then go to the studio later tonight."

"Mhm, okay. I'll let you get to cleaning, Mr. Popstar. Maybe I can swing by the studio and listen to your current project?"

Laughing, Jonghyun nodded. "Sure. I'll let you know where it's at and when I get there."

Saying goodbye, they ended the call and Jonghyun's phone rang again shortly after. Looking at the screen, he got anxious. Why?

Answering, he took a breath. "Kibum, hi. How is the tour?"

Key laughed. "The tour's over, Jjong. We just got up and are packing. Taemin can't find his phone, so everyone's looking for it."

Jonghyun nodded, sighing more sad than he realized. "Ah. You're gonna be on your way soon then?"

Key said, "Yeah. We'll get there a little earlier, probably 10. So I'll be home around 11... Jjong, is everything alright?"

His eyes widening, he jumped and nodded. "Yes! Yes, yes, Kibum, ebverything's okay... I..."

He trailed off for a moment before whispering, "I miss you."

"I miss you too, Jonghyun. We all do."

Key paused for a moment. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

Jonghyun nodded. "Yes. I do know."

He smiled softly as Key said, "I have to go look for Taem's phone, so I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

Jonghyun laughed softly and replied, "I love you too..."

Hanging up, a weight felt like it was on top of Jonghyun's chest, and he couldn't move it. It wouldn't budge, and his eyes became teary. He wasn't sure of what to do, and was even more conflicted than ever.


	4. One of Those Nights (Who Waits For Love)

The night sky seemed too dark, and Key stood at the window and looked out over the city of New York. His eyes glanced over people walking in the streets, and he noticed two men holding hands, laughing and not having a care in the world. Jonghyun popped into his mind, and his lips curled into a faint smile. He wondered what had happened in the time Jonghyun had been back home, and what he had told the higher-ups when he was asked to talk about them. The subject had been glazed over, not having gone into detail, and Key didn't understand why Jonghyun had been replying later than normal, or acting unusual on phone calls.

Earlier that morning, when he called, Jonghyun sounded surprised and hesitant. Like he was uncertain of what to talk to him about. He turned his phone on and looked at the screen. A text was there, and it was one he hadn't noticed before. Ashe. _Kibum, have you talked to my dad lately? I know it's late there so don't worry about replying if you get this late._

Key replied, _He's told me he's fine. I can talk to him when I get home tomorrow and fill you in if something is going on. And don't worry, I haven't been able to sleep much here anyways._

Looking up, he set his phone on the table and laid on the bed. Eventually falling asleep, he drifted into a dream.

He was sitting alone on a couch in a place he didn't recognize. Looking to the side of him, he suddenly saw Jonghyun smiling at him. Key beamed, happy to see his face again. Looking down as his face got red from being embarrassed, he laughed and then returned his gaze to Jonghyun to find he wasn't there anymore. Moving his hand to the space next to him, he stared at it. It was cold, like he hadn't been there for ages. Standing, he looked around to find the smaller man outside. He wondered how he got so far away from where he had been just moments before, and observed him. He was looking up at the clear blue sky, smiling as tears ran down his face.

Opening his eyes, Key's vision was assaulted by sunlight from the window. Checking the time, he sighed, rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling. What did that dream mean? Maybe it was trying to tell him that Jonghyun was happy?

Sighing before sitting up, he stretched and made his way into the bathroom.

 

"Jonghyun-ssi, we just landed. I'll be home shortly."

Jonghyun nodded, smiling softly. "Ok. I may still be here but I'll try my best to finish quickly and get home."

Saying bye, Jonghyun hung up and walked back into the studio. He nodded to his producer and said, "I have to beat Key to his house. Good work today, I think we can work on this again. Maybe tomorrow to just go over a few touch ups?"

Getting a nod, he smiled and waved bye. He got in his car and heard his phone alert to a text. He checked it, starting his car and seeing it was from Sky and he smiled. She asked him where he was, and he told her he was on his way home.

Putting his phone down, he drove to the house and got out, locking his car and going inside. Going into the bathroom, he stared at the mirror. He was anxious, and he took a breath. Looking at himself in the mirror, Key stood next to him. He jumped, looking at the man in surprise. "Key! I... I didn't hear you come in-"

Key smiled and grabbed his hand gently, moving his other hand to his arm, steadying him. "Easy, Jjong. What's got you so sketched out?"

Jonghyun smiled faintly and looking at them in the mirror. "It's... Nothing."

Key's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Are you sure? You jumped nearly to Minho's height when I came in."

Jonghyun looked at him, and leaned into him, wrapping his arms around him tightly. "I missed you."

Key smiled and embraced him. "I missed you."

"Who's Sky?"

Jonghyun looked up at Key and said, "What?"

Key smiled, kissing his forehead. "What do you mean 'what'? You got a text from Sky."

Jonghyun looked at his phone and he felt like he was just ripped from being in paradise. Hugging Key again made him feel at ease, and he had dozed off into a daydream, shutting everything out. He blinked, nodding. "Oh. Sky... She's one of Marissa's friends. We met a few weeks ago."

Nodding, waiting for him to do something. "Well? Aren't you going to text her back?"

Blinking again, Jonghyun cleared his throat softly and nodded. "Yeah, I will later. For now, let's get your stuff unpacked."

Unpacking and getting Key settled back in, they placed the now empty suitcases into their closet and went into the kitchen. "It feels great to be in my own kitchen again," Key laughed. Lying dramatically over the counter, he smiled at Jonghyun before standing up. Jonghyun felt his phone buzz in his pocket and pulled it out, seeing Sky was calling. Pressing the 'decline' button, he typed out a text to her, telling her that he'll call her later.

Staring at the message as it sent, Jonghyun sighed. He looked at Key and said in a relatively quiet voice, "Kibum... Can- can we talk?"

 

"...and I'm sorry I didn't tell you all of this sooner. I just- I was conflicted. I don't want to lose you, but I also don't want us to lose SHINee or get hurt. I feel like this is the best, and I want- no, I _need_ to hear your thoughts..."

Key shifted his position on the couch and sat in silence, staring at the floor before nodding. "I agree with you. You're right, we were too careless back in LA and it almost made us fall apart. I know a lot of people send me messages asking about it still and the photos were from weeks ago. I'm okay with being apart separate from work."

Jonghyun looked at him. "I'm doing this for us-"

Key looked at him and smiled. "Jjong, I agree with you. Silly, I said yeah, we can't keep this up and wait for something else like that to happen again."

Key looked at the smaller man fondly. "Take a breath. It's okay."

Nodding after a moment, Jonghyun shut his eyes and inhaled deeply, breathing out slowly. Kibum placed a hand on his shoulder gently. 'Honestly, I was scared shitless when they called you to go in and talk to them. Mostly because I wasn't there to help you kick some ass if need be or to let you lean on me through their decision. I know I shouldn't be apologizing because _neither of us_ have done anything wrong, but I am. I'm sorry you've had to do decide this on your own and were put into a position like this."

Key smiled softly, holding Jonghyun slightly tighter. "I'm here for you no matter what, Jjong. And I stand by every decision you make. As long as you have a reason behind it, and you communicate it to me. Otherwise it's stupid and I'll never allow it.'

Key laughed and Jonghyun chuckled softly "This is supposed to be a serious moment and you're making me laugh."

Key smirked and said in a high pitched voice that Jonghyun knew all too well, " _Petite_ ~"

Jonghyun yelled, "Ya! Why that?"

Key screamed in laughter. "Teasing you is fun!"

Jonghyun laughed and stared at him, pretending to be shocked. "That hurts! Ow, my heart!"

The room exploded into laughter as Key started hitting Jonghyun softly while repeating _petite_ multiple times. Jonghyun scrambled away from him and they ran around the house yelling at each other to stop. Neither did.

A knock was heard on the door as Key chased Jonghyun around the living room. Both of them out of breath, Key went to the door and tried to steady his breathing best he could, stifling laughter. He opened the door to reveal a woman. She shoved a camera in and pushed past Kibum, saying, "I've found Kim Kibum of SHINee's house! You're seeing it live! Wow, so magnificent."

Key shouted, "Hey! You can't just barge in here-"

"Look at this!"

The woman pointed her camera into a bag on the floor, and Key went over to her. "Last time I'm going to be nice about this. Get out of my house."

Jonghyun came around the corner and said, "Who's this?"

Key grabbed the girl's arms, pulling her towards the door. She kicked him and Jonghyun went in front of her, helping Kibum. They shoved her outside, but not without her camera making a cut on Jonghyun's cheek during the struggle.

Shutting and locking the door, Key and Jonghyun stood by the door,hearing her cursing at them and calling them woman beaters, while fully exposing the house.

Key watched her and moved to close the windows. "Shit."

Jonghyun ran to the other windows, closing the curtains. He went back to Key, who was bent over. Jonghyun breathed heavily. "Did she kick you... _there_?"

Key gasped, "Y... yeah. But I'll... be fine. How's your face?"

Jonghyun said, supporting him as he moved to the couch. "Not that big of a deal."

Key nodded, staring at the ceiling and letting himself calm down. Jonghyun sat beside him and took to his Instagram. He posted a photo of him and the rest of the SHINee members, and typed out the caption.

> Hello. This is SHINee's Jonghyun. There was a slight incident that happened just a bit ago where a woman barged into Kibummie's house. This resulted in Kibum receiving an injury as well as myself,  and a lot of hateful words were exchanged towards us when we had to force the woman outside after asking her to leave multiple times. She was on SNS live while she was doing this, and has now exposed Key-ssi's house in full. I ask, on behalf of my members, family and other celebrities like Kibum and I that you respect our privacy. If you happen to come across the video this woman took, please send it to me so we can get the correct action taken. We need our privacy, and we hope you'll respect that our homes are not for fans to come by anytime they like.

While he typed that, Key was on the phone with their manager, who instructed they stay at the dorms in case of anyone else finding the house. Key agreed and hung up as Jonghyun posted the photo, and Key liked it.

Packing quickly, Jonghyun and Key went out the front door, Key locking the door on their way out, and already a large handful of people were gathered outside. Cameras were shoved into their faces as they got their bags into their cars, and a girl nearly got her hand shut in the trunk of Jonghyun's car as he closed it.

Jonghyun went to Key, shielding him as he got into the driver's seat, and shut his door for him, saying, 'Ok. Be safe."

Key nodded, saying, "Hyung, you too."

Key started backing up as Jonghyun went to his car and people swarmed him to the point he could barely get into his car. Moving people out of the way, he managed to get into his car and shut his door. People called out to him and Jonghyun had to rev his engine because he couldn't back up. Honking, they finally moved and he backed up, pushing their cameras and phones against the windows. Finally getting onto the road, Jonghyun drove away.


End file.
